Just a Nibble
by Keikokin
Summary: This is another vampire fic. Draco Malfoy is a vampire. What does he want with Harry and what will the Gryffindor do? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_The Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Just a little Nibble

_By Keikokin_

_Rating: NC-17_

"I'm going to get him this year just wait and see!" Ron Weasley growled for the fifth time that hour.

Harry and Hermione exchanged anxious looks. Rons' hatred for Draco Malfoy had reached a new fervor. It seemed he decided to blame Draco for Percys' defection from the Weasley clan.

"Ron calm down he didn't do anything," Hermione wailed desperately.

"She's right you know," Harry said before tossing his long dark hair over his shoulder.

"You don't even talk to me gay boy!" Ron shouted at Harry.

"That's it, I'm off," and before Hermione could protest Harry had left the compartment taking his belongings with him. Happy to have found an empty one he sat down and stowed his stuff.

"Stupid arrogant pricks!" Draco Malfoy stormed into the compartment where Harry was taking no notice of him, then began to stow his stuff.

Harry was definitely taking notice of him though. Draco's hair was long and hanging loose just below his shoulders. His shoulders had gotten broad, and a faint rippling of muscle was discernable under his silk shirt. Where the shirt ended biceps were visible along with firm arms. Tight leather trousers accented his small hips and long legs. Harry quickly looked away and not thinking lit up a cigarette sitting closer to the window so the smoke would blow out the small crack.

Draco smelled cigarette smoke and turned in surprise to see Harry Potter. The Gryffindor had become tan and tall. His long hair was tied back, and he sported an earring similar to his own. A faint ripple of muscle showed through his white t-shirt tucked tightly into his faded jeans. The horrible glasses were gone as well.

"Have another one?" Draco asked in a way of a greeting.

"Here," Harry handed him a cigarette then turned back to the window.

"Light?' Draco asked and Harry lit the end of it for him taking a second to look into the silver eyes, which in turned looked into his. A faint smile graced both faces for a moment.

"So who are the pricks?" Harry asked trying to keep the conversation going as it had been there first decent one ever.

"Fucking Slytherins," Draco spat. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you alone?" Draco asked in turn.

"Fucking Ron is out for your blood this year. I am sick of it. Six years of his ranting and raving to get you. " Harry groaned taking another drag.

"Never bothered you before," Draco drawled.

"It actually has nothing to do with me. It's always been his issue, he's so fucking jealous of you its sickening. That and he doesn't want to be near a gay," Harry said taking another drag.

"I can't believe you just told me that," Draco said in surprise.

"What the hell? It will be all over the school before we set foot in it," Harry shrugged.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Draco asked looking carefully at the handsome man in front of him.

"No." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Slytherins feel the same as the Weasel," Draco chuckled. "I think they will recover though."

"Ron won't. So we have something else in common. " Harry mused tossing his cigarette out the window. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, not yet. But I do have my eye on someone," Draco said with a dazzling smile that took Harry's breath away then he turned to toss his cigarette out.

"Funny I do too," Harry managed to return once he regained his composure sending what he hoped was his best smile at Draco.

"Harry would you like to…" Draco began but was cut off as the door to the compartment was thrust open. Ron Weasley stood there smashing one fist into another angrily.

"Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Weasley," Draco drawled before Ron picked him up by his throat.

Harry was on his feet in an instant pushing Ron up against the doorway as Draco fell back onto the seat gasping for breath.

"Ron would you leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Harry yelled. Several students that were walking the aisle stopped to watch.

"Fucking gay boy get your hands off of me!" Ron said pushing Harry back only to have Draco come round and push Ron back.

"Leave him alone Weasley," Draco growled. Ron blinked at how big Draco had gotten. But then regained his attitude.

"I'll get you this year Malfoy!" Ron screamed before lunging at Draco again. But both Draco and Harry shoved him back.

"Ron leave now," Harry hissed.

"You heard him go bugger off," Draco hissed as well.

Realizing he was facing two opponents Ron skulked off. Students stared in amazement and the whispers began. Harry slammed the door. Draco muttered a locking charm and something else. The door glowed red then went dark so no one could see in it.

"Whoa. What spell was that?" Harry reached out to touch the door and Draco grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco chuckled.

Harry looked at Draco then at their hands, which were still clamped together, he looked up and smiled. Draco smiled too then took his free hand and placed it on Harry's cheek then leaned over and kissed him. He pulled back after placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips to look into smoldering green eyes.

"Damn." Draco said before letting go of Harry's hand to take his face in his hands and kissing him hard. It was a bruising, passionate kiss full of fire. Harry grabbed him around the waist pulling him close then responding deeply to the kiss. The two men fought for control of the kiss then realizing they were both in control both seemed to let go and melt into the other. Groans escaped their mouths and finally they broke the kiss off. Draco's arms came to rest around Harry's shoulders.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted I was about to ask if you'd go out with me?" Draco whispered brushing one feather light kiss across Harry's lips.

"Yes, just please no one night stand," Harry whispered back with another kiss.

Draco kissed him again. "No one night stand Harry."

"Then I'd love to go out with you Draco," Harry replied before they kissed again.

"Harry despite all the rumors to the contrary I've never…" Draco began but was interrupted by another kiss.

"Me neither," Harry replied.

Draco pushed Harry back a bit then said," Harry I have to tell you something. Once I do if you don't want to be with me I'll understand."

"What?" Harry frowned.

"You better sit down." They sat down side by side entwining their hands together. "Harry if this doesn't go well I will have to wipe your memory. I'm a Vampire." To Draco's surprise Harry broke into laughter. Draco took Harry's face in his hands to look seriously at him.

"Harry I'm serious. Why do you think my family is so pale?'

"I always thought it was aristocratic blood.'

"Very, like from Counts in Transylvania."

"Oh please Draco enough with the fun and games." Harry smiled then leaned in for another kiss. But Draco pushed him back.

"Harry please..."

"Draco it's daytime I don't see your flesh melting off." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I take a potion once a day that enables me to have a reflection, be in the sunlight and not have to sleep in a coffin."

"But what about feeding on innocent victims?" Harry whispered feeling worried.

'I also take a blood supplement each day. I won't actually feed until I fall in love. Then with my partners consent I will feed from them."

"So let's just say for the moment I believe you. Does that person become immortal?"

"No, but I know some." Draco laughed as Harry's eyes went wide mouthing the word "immortals."

"How much do you take to feed from this person?" Harry's head was now spinning.

"Not much just a few ounces the rest can come from my supplement. It's just like being married. Except we Malfoys can never enter a church."

"Do you have fangs?" Harry tried to remember feeling fangs when they kissed.

"They come out when I feed, not before."

"Okay Draco so if I date you I run the risk of becoming a Vampire too?"

"You only become a Vampire if you drink my blood freely."

"If not I could become your permanent blood pop?"

"Something, like that. Harry, are you okay?"

"Sure just give me a minute here." Harry got out another cigarette handing one to Draco. They smoked in silence for awhile. Harry occasionally muttering to himself . Draco caught snippets of "crazy ass wizarding world", "manual", and "teach these things".

"But your parents had you, so Vampires can have children?"

"Yes, and male Vampires can self produce with the same sex if need be." Harry puffed harder.

"What if we never fall in love?"

"A Vampire will always seek out a lifetime partner. If we don't fall in love then I will start to look for love elsewhere."

"Is there a time limit?"

"We usually know within a few days if there is even a possibility."

"But what if I fall for you and you don't reciprocate my feelings?"

"That is a danger in any relationship."

"Right. So can you fly?"

"Yes. It makes playing Quidditch very challenging to not literally fly off the handle."

"Shit Draco does anyone else know?"

"No. It is a very closely guarded secret and why my family excels at potions."

"Do you tell everyone you date all this?"

"No. I always knew that my dates were just for fun, going to a game or something. They were never serious."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because I'm already strongly attracted to you. We both tried to protect each other, which also bodes well. "

"So there is a possibility."

"Yes."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"I will become very protective of you if my feelings get stronger. I will also be able to sense you and your emotions.'

"Will that happen to me too?"

"Only if I you become a Vampire as well."

"What about your parents?'

"Neither can break the mating process. Besides Father is in Azkaban and mother ran off. I own the Manor now."

"So are you alive or the living dead?"

"Alive Harry." Draco laughed pressing Harry's hand to his heart for proof.

"Sorry too many movies. So we would need to keep it secret for a few days then if it works out we can be public about it."

"If that is what you want. But I will need to spend time with you."

"I'd rather not be publicly dumped."

"Are you actually considering it Harry?"

"Is that such a surprise?"

"Yes actually especially given our past history."

"Like I said Ron was the one who hated you from the off."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes can we go back to kissing?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, my vampire." Harry chuckled.

"Mind if I ask you why?"

"Because I've never had any love at all. It doesn't sound that bad. In most relationships you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. Plus you've been honest with me, as well as trusting. If it doesn't work out at least you will have someone you can talk to about it."

With a smile Draco pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him. Harry smiled and turned so he was sitting in Draco's lap. Then Harry resumed the kissing eagerly pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth but Draco pulled back and sucked Harry's tongue in a thrusting open-mouthed kiss. Harry groaned as he felt himself get hard. Draco moaned as he felt Harry's erection press into his own. Tenatively they began to pump against each other. The kisses became more passionate as they rode each other. Harry began to undo Draco's pants but he felt Draco's hand cover his. "Wait. Don't want to make a mess." Draco whispered against his lips. Then Draco broke off the kiss and took off Harry's shirt then pulled off his own laying them next to them. With a smile of understanding Harry began to work on freeing Draco's erection. The blond also undid Harry's jeans. At the same time they both reached into the other's pants gasping as they felt each others warm hands make contact. Slowly they began to stroke each other they kissed until the hand movements became to fast. Harry leaned back and Draco kept his one hand at the small of his back to lend support. Soon with a loud grunt they both came hard come spurting all over their hands and chests. They smiled at each other gasping for air. They each tasted each others seed curiously before they said a cleansing spell. Then they kissed again tasting each other and themselves. The train began to slow so they got up to change quickly into their school robes before sitting down to kiss again.

"That was incredible," Harry whispered at long last.

"Harry thank you for saying yes." Smiling Harry kissed him on the cheek and they got up as the train shuddered to a halt. Then he turned "Draco I have another question."

"Sure Harry."

"What happens if you fall in love with someone and they refuse to allow you to feed."

Draco paled. "Either I would go mad or feed on them until they die then go mad."

"Okay one more question what did you do to the door?"

"Dark magic, however I very much appreciate the fact that you did in Voldemort so I don't have to get the Dark Mark.' Draco kissed Harry on the cheek then opened the door.

"Draco, you going to be okay with the Slytherins?"

"Sure, how about you with the Gryffindors?"

"Yes I think so."

"Well let's try to find some seats on the carriages, okay?' Harry nodded and Draco led the way out of the train.

They managed to find a carriage with Hermione, Pansy, Neville and Blaise. It was very quiet at first then Hermione broke the silence.

"I notice you two aren't fighting."

"Nope." Harry responded.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"No more fighting between us at least. But we have a common complaint against a certain Gryffindor."

"Ron." Neville said.

"We all have that complaint actually," Pansy said smiling at Hermione taking her hand. Hermione blushed then nodded. Blaise nodded and put an arm around Neville who turned bright red.

"Whoa." Said Harry.

"If there is anyone in this carriage who is gay please raise your hand," Draco laughed as they all raised their hands. Harry smiled at Draco and nodded. Draco smiled and put his arm around Harry.

"Whoa." Echoed around the carriage before they all started to laugh. Then they all began to talk excitedly about the upcoming year, when they weren't kissing or cuddling their partners.

When at last the carriages stopped they all got out according to their houses then reluctantly went their separate ways. The welcome back feast was long and boring. Some of the Gryffindors had sided with Ron and were not talking to Harry and the rumor mill had set another record when the news spread about Harry in 4 minutes flat. He left as soon as he could, being totally disgusted with the fact there was yet another reason to talk about him this year.

"Hey you, going to be all right?" Draco's voice came from alongside of him scaring the shit out of him.

"Holy Shite Draco I didn't even hear you!" Harry squeaked.

"Flight, remember? Faster that any mortal can see." Draco whispered pulling him into a classroom.

"So did you sense I was upset?" Harry whispered.

"I didn't need to I could see it." Draco answered.

"It's just every year there seems to be a new reason for people to gossip about me," Harry groaned. Draco pulled him into a hug kissing him gently. "I just want to get away from here Draco."

"Harry do you trust me?" Draco whispered after another kiss.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Close your eyes and don't let go," Draco said seriously.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He heard the door then a rush of wind and the air being ripped from his lungs.

"You can open them now," Draco said in a normal tone. Harry panted a minute then opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked out over Hogwarts from the rooftop. Draco smiled "You said you needed to get away."

"Draco did you just fly me up here?" Harry held tightly onto Draco while smiling at the view. Draco nodded and sat down pulling Harry down with him then he pointed," Look." Harry looked down at the roof and saw names of Malfoy family members chiseled into the slate.

"Draco," Harry whispered in astonishment. "Where is yours?"

"Here," Draco bent over and pointed to one in front of them. Harry bent over and rubbed his fingers over the etching. Dazed emerald eyes met silver ones with pride and amusement in them. "You are the first mortal to see that."

"Draco, aren't you lonely?"

"That's why I like to come here. I feel less alone. But otherwise yes. There is just the Malfoys that I know of, however I do have a number of cousins, aunts, uncles and so forth."

"If we, you know, would I meet them all?"

"No, we don't really get along."

"You know in a way it's nice to know I am not the only one feeling so isolated. But it's better to have someone to share it with." Harry sighed.

"Draco it is so beautiful up here."

"I would take you further but I don't want to go off Dumbledores charts.'

"Charts?"

"Yes, he has special magical charts to keep track of any students."

"I have a map that does that, it belonged to my Father and his friends." Harry suddenly realized something. "That's why you get so nervous around Moony."

"Moony?"

"Remus Lupin the werewolf."

"Yes, there have been centuries of wars and mistrust between Vampires and Werewolves."

"So he would know if we got together. Would it cause a problem?"

"Not if you already have a trusting relationship. But yes, he would smell me on you. Is that a problem?"

"No I suppose not," Harry said leaning back into Draco and gazing out over the view. Draco chuckled and pointed out some students running out to sneak in some snogging. Harry smiled as Draco turned him slightly and began to kiss him the night air whipping their loose hair and robes around them. They kissed for a long time until Harry shivered.

"Time to take you in," Draco whispered.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked.

"No, it takes a lot for me to get cold, or hot for that matter. I'm rather cold blooded."

"That's why I never see you sweat."

"That's right, hold on Harry."

"Wait, last time I really lost my breath. Is there any way around that?"

"I have an idea. Kiss me and hold on." Nodding Harry did as he was requested. There was a still a blur of sound and wind then it all stopped. Draco broke off the kiss. Harry opened his eyes to see they were in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady in the portrait screamed as they seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Draco said kissing Harry gently then vanishing making the portrait gasp.

"Show off," Harry chuckled.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked coming up panting from the stairs. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry Herm' I was, um out on a date." Harry smiled. Hermione smiled knowing whom the date was with then supplied the password and they went in to get some shuteye. But Harry lay awake a long time thinking about everything that had happened.

When Harry woke the next morning he was very eager to see Draco to make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing. He felt excited and confused at the same time giving him a giant case of nerves. He showered quickly then quietly snuck out of the Common Room. With a start he turned from closing the portrait to see Draco waiting for him.

"Draco!" Harry fairly shouted.

"Shh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Draco chuckled pulling Harry into his arms for a kiss. Harry was fairly purring with contentment as Draco deepened the kiss. The fire of the kiss burned deep within him even more passionate than the kisses of the day before. It seemed to make his senses reel making him breathless. Draco broke the kiss off moaning with regret as he did so.

"Draco, that felt different than yesterday. Is that supposed to happen?" Harry asked as Draco took his hand leading him downstairs.

"I thought about you almost all last night until I feel asleep. This morning I could sense your confusion and excitement. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't get to see you immediately. That is probably what you felt." Draco said very softly then suddenly let go of his hand as a pair of students passed them. Then he took Harry's hand again.

"Did you know they were coming Draco?"

"Yes, they sounded like a stampede. I could smell them too. I have heightened senses." Draco whispered.

"Man how do you deal with all that plus being in High School?"

"How do you deal with being the famous Harry Potter?"

"Right. Well, this explains how you seem to sneak around all the time without getting caught."

"Not everyone has an invisibility cloak Harry."

"You sure are one heck of an actor to act surprised when you need to and so forth."

"It is how we survive. So I know you have been thinking about everything from yesterday."

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I actually find it a very exciting prospect." Draco stiffened and dropped Harry's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Weasel." Draco whispered pulling Harry back into an alcove.

A minute later Ron walked by looking furious. Harry cringed at the look on Ron's face and felt Draco hold him protectively. Ron went past and Draco let Harry go. But Harry pulled him back in for another kiss. If possible, it seemed more fiery than before Harry felt intoxicated by it. Even though Draco's skin was cool to the touch his kisses set him on fire. The more time they spent together the more intense the kisses became. Every other date Harry had only the first kiss was wonderful after that it became a bit routine. If Draco's reaction was any indication he too was feeling the intensity build as well. With a groan Draco pulled away taking Harry's hand to pull him out of the alcove. Once again they started to make their way to the Great Hall.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is this becoming more intense or is it me?" Harry looked at the blond and was amazed to see a very startled look cross his face, before it broke into a heart-melting smile.

"I feel it too Harry. You've just made my day by the way."

"How?" Harry asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Well this means you are starting to have feelings too." Draco kissed his hand then released it. "I'm sorry but there seems to be a great deal of students headed our way. See you in class?"

Harry nodded then they went their separate ways when they entered the Great Hall. Whispers once again shot through the hall as Harry entered. But fortunately it was still early so there were not too many students in the hall. Harry sat at the far end of the table closest to the door. Ron sneered at him angrily. Harry sneered right back causing Draco to smirk proudly. Harry ate quickly and got up to leave. He grabbed his schedule and went outside to study it. Feeling a light brush against his waist he looked up to see Draco smiling at him.

"Thanks for the warning," Harry smirked. "So how many classes do we have together this year?" Draco leaned over and looked at Harry's paper while looking at his own.

"Why did you take Potions? You hate Potions." Draco asked curiously.

"I hate the Professor. But Potions seem incredibly important in the wizarding world. Besides I want to be a healer."

"What? I thought you wanted to be an Auror?" Draco asked looking seriously into Harry's green eyes.

"No I'm sick of fighting." Harry replied hatred filling his eyes before despair and pain.

"Being a healer with me is sort of strange." Draco tried to lift the pain from Harry's eyes by lighting the mood with had suddenly descended on them.

"Actually it could come in handy if you get hurt." Harry's eyes brightened looking at his boyfriends face.

"Getting protective Harry?" Draco smiled happily.

"You should talk, putting me into that alcove before Ron showed up." Harry smirked.

"Hmm, 5 points to Gryffindor. Well what do you have with me besides Potions?"

"Transfiguration and Charms, not much really.'

"OH wait there's Defense Against the Dark Arts too."

"We only have four classes period, that's odd. Hmm. Who is the DADA teacher this year? I didn't take notice."

"Harry what is your middle name?"

"James, why?"

"Harry you are the DADA professor!"

"WHAT?" Harry screamed.

Draco stiffened and Harry turned to look where Draco was looking at the closes doors to the school. "Dumbledore," Draco whispered. "Play dumb." Harry nodded and went back to looking at the other professors of each class.

"Draco what is your middle name?"

"Lucius, why?"

'You seem to be the Potions professor." Harry gasped.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"Gentleman, you both left the Hall so quickly I was not able to inform you of the extra duties I need you to fulfill this year. I take it by the stunned looks on your faces you have already seen your schedules and have learned of what those duties are. Professor Snape has retired as well it has become most difficult to find anyone to accept the DADA position. You will of course receive automatic Exceptional ratings on your NEWTS for the classes you teach. As well you will be able to take your remaining four NEWTS in sections due to the work you will be taking on as Professors. Your previous grades and efforts in the classes you would have taken have enabled you both to receive passing NEWTS in each of them."

"What about Quidditch?" Draco asked.

The Headmaster looked up at some birds flying by. "Given the current situation with Mr. Weasley it might be best to consider retiring from the game. I also thought that if you decided to give up the game Harry that Draco here might not feel the thrill of the competition. It would also give time for certain relations to be developed." The old man looked back at them again. "Will you take the Professor positions?" They both nodded numbly. "Excellent. Professor Malfoy, Professor Potter." The Headmaster turned then called over his shoulder. "You will also have private rooms as Professors." He waved his hand and parchment appeared in their hands. "Your belongings have already been moved."

"Are you okay?" Draco said softly to Harry.

"Bloody stunned," Harry mumbled.

"We are about to be late," Draco said, "Kiss me and hold on."

Smiling happily Harry did as he was told, already deciding this was the best way to travel in the wizarding world. The rush in his ears stopped and Draco broke off the kiss in front of what was apparently their new quarters, which were side by side. They each picked out a password then went in their mini-apartments to get their belongings before Draco flew them to Potions. Harry entered first and with a happy smirk at Ron sat next to Blaise who raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor but then smirked. With amusement Harry sat back and watched Draco take his position as Professor Malfoy, the new Potions Master. Ron positively choked. Draco smirked.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Weasley?" Draco drawled in amusement.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell, are you doing Malfoy?"

"If you had the intelligence, which clearly you do not, to look at your schedule you would see I am the new Potions Professor." Draco said while looking at his nails.

There was a rustling of papers as Draco took off his school robe and stood in his white silk shirt and black trousers with Slytherin tie.

"Now if there are any more idiotic statements?" Draco looked pointedly around the room where several Gryffindors were looking like their worst nightmare had come true.

Harry had to cover his mouth not to roar with laughter Blaise elbowed him to show he had to do the same thing. Several Slytherins were openly smiling and smirking with glee. The class went fairly smoothly after that as Ron had gone completely quiet. Draco led the class through notes on a complicated potion Harry had never heard of before then they went to work. With the absence of Neville from the level VII class there were no cauldron meltdowns. It also made Ron the new bungler of the class much to the glee of Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise. Draco sneered looking into Ron's cauldron then made him test his own potion. The class burst into a fit of laughter as Ron's skin turned into a layer of green fur with polka dots.

"Mr. Weasley you will write a three foot long essay as to what went wrong with your potion to cause such interesting results. Besides the homework assignment I will be assigning." Draco smiled maliciously.

"Why you pompous…" Ron spat.

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley." Draco said very calmly.

"Arrogant, stuck-up…" Ron screamed jumping up suddenly.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention for a week thus enabling you to not be able to participate in Quidditch. I do believe you are team Captain this year? As such you will lose your position on the team if you cannot attend your own practices. But by all means Mr. Weasley, please do continue."

"I'll get you for this Malfoy!' Ron bellowed as Dean Thomas tried to drag him back to his chair.

"That's Professor Malfoy to you and consider yourself grounded from the team. Take your belongings and go the Headmasters office immediately." Ron stormed out of the classroom. As the new professor sat on the corner of the desk watching quietly as he left a small applause broke out from the classroom.

"Now class for homework I would like you all to read the next chapter. Feel free to take notes on how to make the potions featured in that chapter as we shall do each one over the week."

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I would personally like to thank you on behalf of the rest of Gryffindor house for not taking more points for Mr. Weasleys' behavior."

She smiled, as did the rest of Gryffindor house, they all knew Draco could have been much worse to the house than they had been.

"While our previous Professor sought to hurt an entire house you will find my punishment will be more individualized." But Draco smiled amused at Hermione. "You may spend the rest of the class time reading the chapter I have assigned."

A few minutes later class ended. Harry waited until everyone had left. "Draco this means I can play!" Harry threw himself into Draco's arms. Draco gave him a quick electrifying kiss then pushed him away while stiffening.

"I know," Draco smirked as some first years filed into the classroom. "See you later?"

Harry winked and nodded heading for his first class to teach which were second years. Harry had no problems at all, since most of the students had very little reaction with him previously. As class ended he had to switch back to student mode to go to Transfigurations class. He was rather thrilled to have Draco suddenly at his side.

"I sense things went well?" Draco drawled amused that Harry had already become accustomed to his sudden appearances.

"Yes, how did things go with the Headmaster and Weasley?" Draco noted with a smile that Harry had now stopped calling the red-haired Gryffindor by his first name.

"Excellent, he commended me on not taking more points from Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall also seemed quite happy to have you back on the team. Apparently Dumbledore had informed her that we would both be leaving because of his unbearable behavior.

"Great, so she should be in a good mood for class," Harry said smiling as they made their way toward class.

Both Transfiguration and charms went well then they adjourned for lunch. Neville and Hermione were thrilled with Snape having retired. Hermione was jealous of Harry's new teaching position. She also tried to needle details of Harry's date out of him, but Harry refused saying only that they had 'gone out but not far'. Harry in turn found out that Neville and Blaise had been dating since the end of last year and Hermione and Pansy had started writing to each other over the summer. Ron was very quiet and they all took it as a bad sign. Nervously Harry took note that Draco had begun to lick his lips every time he looked at Ron. As Harry left to go prepare for his class for the Seventh years he began to wonder again about Draco's heritage. Harry had already made up his mind that he didn't object to being bitten. But it was becoming a nagging question in the back of his mind how much he wanted to be like Draco. The idea of having a lover who had the abilities Draco did as well as being protective, sensitive and truly loved him was worth any blood loss as far as he was concerned.

"You're thinking about me I can sense it. Are they positive thoughts?" Draco asked appearing suddenly at his side the brush at his back being his only warning.

"I believe so I've come to one decision I just don't know about the big question," Harry replied carefully in case they were overheard.

"Will I like this decision?" Draco asked equally careful.

"Yes, I think so but we can talk more after class," Harry said as they entered the classroom. Taking a page from Draco's book Harry took off his robe before class entered then sat on the corner of the desk as Seventh Year students filled in the class. Ron took a seat in the far back of the class much to the amusement of Harry and Draco. Otherwise the class adjusted rather well to the idea of Professor Potter since many of them had been in Dumbledore's Army. Harry asked Draco to stay after class, so they could talk privately for a minute.

"I gather you are either keeping me after to inform me of your decision or for a quick kissing session." Draco smiled as Harry locked the door with a flick of his wand.

"Both actually,' Harry purred walking over to Draco and kissing him feeling the intensity flooding through his every vein and fiber making him desire Draco in a very urgent manner. Finally, Harry pushed Draco off gasping.

"Damn Draco, I can't get over how that gets more intense every time," but Draco only smiled pulling Harry tightly to him.

"So your decision?" Draco asked panting himself.

"I agree to the bite if we reach that point," Harry sighed holding Draco tightly to him. But after a moment Draco pushed him off the luminescent silver eyes boring into his own.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked in his most serious tone.

"Yes I am. I don't know if I agree to the other part but to this I do." Draco's mouth fell slightly open and he panted as his eyes flashed.

"How do you feel about me?" Draco gasped Harry could see how hard the blond was trying to keep from biting him right then and there.

"I'm not in love with you –yet. But I can feel it coming. It's like I'm pulled toward you. I have a very hard time not thinking about you or wanting you." Harry whispered huskily.

"Harry, I care more about you than anyone I have ever been with before. It's scaring the shit out of me but exhilarating." Draco whispered before kissing Harry once again. Harry gasped at how much more intense this kiss was than the others. It was like the excitement before a thunderstorm ripping through him. Draco pushed Harry so hard he fell back into a desk.

"Sorry Harry but …"Draco started.

"No, I understand," Harry gasped then grabbed his books and robe. "You better get us to Charms."

Draco stopped him holding tight on to his arm, "Harry until I say I am in love with you it is vital I stay away from your throat. The bite needs the emotion behind it. " Harry nodded and Draco kissed him once again there was the familiar rushing then he found they were in an alcove opposite Charms. Seeing Draco was panting Harry tore himself away and went in first so Draco could compose himself. With relief Harry saw Draco looking very much his old self when he entered the class. The class itself was unremarkable and afterwards Harry and Draco went their separate ways to teach their own classes. Harry felt so drained by the end of the day he went back to his new quarters and lay down for a short nap. When he woke there was a single red rose by his pillow. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and saw a trail of rose petals leading to a dinner tray in his sitting room. He was incredibly touched by the consideration his boyfriend had shown. His eyes fell on a note on the tray. Opening it he saw the familiar tight and precise handwriting that was so Draco.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I missed you at dinner tonight. If you are up to sitting out tonight simply call out for me and I shall come for you. I don't know how to express my happiness at your decision, simply know that I am. If you are too tired, I will see you in the morning._

_Enjoy your supper._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Harry found the note endearing and realized it was very hard to eat when you can't stop smiling. He changed into warmer clothes then called to Draco, feeling quite foolish as he did. But it seemed no sooner did the cry of "Draco!" leave his lips then there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to a smiling Draco. Harry stepped out, turned to close the door behind, kissed him, heard the rushing then they were back on the roof. Harry stood there letting the night breezes whip around him staring into Draco's eyes. He felt like it was all a dream, and couldn't seem to believe it. Draco took his hand and they sat together talking late into the night. They talked about their hopes, dreams even their stupid fights of the past. Every topic was covered from their favorite colors to their least favorite subjects. After years of fighting they'd had a real male bonding session. Finally when the moon started to descend they figured they should go inside. Harry had one last kiss before the rushing sound and found himself alone at the door to his room.

When he woke the next morning there was an excitement in Harry's chest. He could not place when it happened the wish to live and have a future but he suddenly felt it now. Draco never left his mind as he showered and changed. He gathered his books and made sure he knew what he had in mind for the class before he left the room. Harry wasn't really looking so he was rather surprised when the fist connected with his stomach. Startled he dropped his books and looked up to see Ron. There was a rush of air and Draco suddenly had Ron pinned to the wall.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ron gasped.

"Your worst nightmare," Draco said angrily. "Consider yourself expelled for hitting a Professor."

With amazing strength that Harry was sure came from his Vampire side Draco dragged Ron to the Headmaster. Harry followed as quickly as he could. Draco was livid, his eyes flashed angrily. They ran into the Headmaster in the hall. Harry secretly suspected Draco sniffed him out.

"Professor Malfoy, Professor Potter is there a problem?" The Headmaster folded his hands in front of himself and looked over his glasses at the trio.

"Mr. Weasley hit Professor Potter in the stomach without any provocation," Draco stated angrily.

"It's true Headmaster," Harry said still clutching his stomach.

"Mr. Weasley?" The Headmaster looked at Ron.

"He's a fucking gay ass…" Ron began.

"ENOUGH!" roared the Headmaster sparks seeming to fly from his eyes. "You are expelled!" The Headmaster waved a hand and Ron vanished.

Harry blinked at the sudden temper of the Headmaster who then sighed deeply. "I am sorry Harry, Draco. I knew Mr. Weasley was causing problems but I had no idea. Once again, my apologies, is there anything else?"

"No, thank you Albus," Draco said looking with concern at Harry.

"Harry do you need to see Poppy?" Albus inquired.

"No, I'll be alright," Harry said "Thanks." The Headmaster nodded and walked toward the Great Hall.

"Draco? How did you know?" Harry asked softly turning toward the Great Hall.

"I could sense it." Draco said looking suddenly interested in the floor.

"Your feelings are getting stronger aren't they?" Harry gently asked trying not to embarrass the blond. "That was very protective too. I could have dealt with it he just took me by surprise."

Draco stopped and ushered Harry off toward a wall out of the stream of students now headed for breakfast.

"Are you upset Harry?"

"No, I just was rather stunned. I told you, I will when the time comes." Harry tried to look Draco in the eyes.

"What if the time comes faster than you expected?"

"I didn't set a time limit, if you recall you said a few days that you would know. Are you telling me that you know?"

"Yes," Draco whispered. "I can only hope that you return my feelings before I go mad." Harry blinked and Draco was gone only a faint breeze in the hallway letting Harry know he had even been there.

Harry put his hands behind his back and walked thoughtfully to the Great Hall for breakfast.

/ Draco is in love with me. A Vampire is in love with me. He needs to drink my blood before he goes insane or …well let's not even go there. I know I have feelings for him but am I in love with him? I don't think so. But am I falling in love with him? Hmm./

"Harry? Yoo-hoo Harry?" Harry blinked and was rather surprised to see he was sitting down at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione. "Harry, are you okay? Shouldn't you be sitting at the Head Table?"

"OH, yeah right. Can I ask you something first?" Harry looked like a lost puppy Hermione bit her lip in concern.

"Sure Harry anything," Hermione said worriedly.

"How do you know if you're falling in love with someone?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, you can't stop thinking about them, you miss them when they aren't around, you feel better when they are around and generally you can only think of them, that's how you know Harry. I gather things are picking up quickly? How many dates have you had?"

"Only two, but yes they are,' Harry said distractedly making his way to the Head table not taking notice of anyone.

Draco smiled hopefully at the way Harry was acting. He saw Hermione and Harry talking and it gave him a great feeling of hope. But he knew that if Harry didn't return his feelings quickly he would have to leave Hogwarts quickly. Even the morning announcements including Ron's expulsion didn't snap Harry out of it. Draco walked him to and from the classes he could but the entire time Harry was very quiet and pensive. It was at dinner in the Great Hall that Harry seemed to snap out of it. He looked up at Draco for the first time all day and practically blinded him with his smile. Draco released a breath he hadn't known he was even holding. Looking up at the ceiling he saw the lightening flash and bit his lip hoping there would be enough time for a quick date with Harry.

As Harry stepped out of the Great Hall that evening Draco was at his side.

"Professors, there's a faculty meeting tonight. I shall see you in a few minutes," Professor McGonagall stated coming up behind them.

She left and Draco hissed in exhasperation. Harry heard the sound and a chill went through him it excited him to no end leaving him panting. Draco saw the reaction and had to bite his lip to taste his own blood. The need to taste Harry was already running through him. Having to hide his needs from everyone was already enough to drive him crazy he didn't need this. He felt sure Harry was going to let him bite his neck tonight and taste his blood. Draco had to also will away the erection it was giving him. He managed to gasp out for Harry to go ahead of him. Quickly Draco flew to the top of the school and screamed a haunting chilling cry into the night the lightning lighting up the sky giving him an ethereal glow. The feelings he had for Harry had evolved inside him so quickly. He could feel his own blood pulsing within him to taste Harry. Draco knew by instinct and story that once Harry's blood was running with his own he would be fine. The blond vampire cursed at the deities for making this so hard.

"Why is everything so fucking hard for me!" he screamed loudly with a hiss he wrapped his robes about him and flew to the Faculty Room.

"OH, my Draco I didn't see you there," Minerva said as she rounded the corner and almost walked into Draco. "I thought Harry was with you."

"I'm sure he'll be along in a minute," Draco said hearing Harry coming closer. He held the door open for Minerva but did not follow her in.

Harry was walking thoughtfully through the halls toward the Faculty Room. He had seen the change in Draco. The thirst was evident in his eyes. There had been very few times Harry had glimpsed the Vampire side of Draco. But Harry had seen it. The thrill made his blood feel so alive. He wanted not only the bite but Draco as well. Draco had never let them get beyond their sexual encounter they had on the train. Ever since then they had only kissed and held each other. But when Draco's eyes flashed with the hunger there was a desire and sexual need. Harry wondered if he could ever have enough of the blond. He hoped there would be no more delays. He could sense the desire coursing through him. It was almost as if each kiss had slowly changed him as well. Maybe it had.

Draco could smell Harry coming toward him. The hunger inside of him coursed through him for Harry's blood. The hunger for blood was always there but now his blood sang for Harry. His breath became hitched as he sensed the desire Harry had for him. He closed his eyes and tried to push his wants and desires into the darkness. But he could not will the hunger or desire away. He could taste his own pain and the madness touching the back of his mind. It was encompassing him utterly. Harry's vivid green eyes haunted him when he closed his own eyes relishing the sense of Harry coming towards him. Draco gulped and with one desperate final push tried to will the feelings down with extreme control.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he came around the corner.

"Draco we will leave right after the meeting," Harry looked sincerely at Draco.

The Vampire understood that Harry had seen his lack of control. Even though as a Malfoy vampire he was taught the utmost control it had failed him. To his credit Harry was not afraid where many would be. Draco nodded gratefully. They went to the meeting but Draco struggled the entire time with keeping his mask of control in place. Harry was well aware that Draco could not concentrate and tried to steer any topics away from him. Draco just narrowly managed to answer a question or two that Harry was unable to divert. Finally, the meeting ended but it took a long time to be able to get Draco to the door. Harry practically had to drag Draco out. He seemed to be unresponsive.

"Draco!" Harry finally yelled at him when he'd gotten him a few corridors away into an empty hall.

"Harry," Draco hissed coming back to his senses.

"Draco we need to go find somewhere to do this," Harry whispered feverently. He walked into Draco's arms and kissed him hard then heard the rush of air.

They stood outside on the roof once again. Draco walked off then standing silhouetted against the lightening.

"Harry I can't take much more."

"Yes I saw the hell in your eyes."

"Not being able to taste you makes me die inside. But touching you makes me feel alive. I'm in love with you Harry."

"It's tearing me apart too Draco. I feel your need. I want you to bite me. I want you to make love to me. I'm in love with you Draco."

Harry blinked and Draco was holding him tightly.

"Take care you mean this Harry James Potter. Once I do this I cannot take it back. You will be part of a long noble line of Malfoys. Harry you will forever be branded as my mate."

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked as he put Draco's hand on his heart. "It's pumping for you Draco."

"Shit" Draco said before feriously attacking Harry's mouth. Draco drowned his senses in Harry's smell, taste and heat. He felt his humanity slipping away. He felt the demon inside of him opening up. Draco released the sickness of pretense. He knew there was no turning back. There was no denying his feelings for this man in his arms. It was a struggle dealing with the sudden changes. His eyes fluttered open as they turned to a blood red.

Harry felt weak under the searing heat of the most intense kiss he'd ever received in his life. He felt all his senses fly away into the storm. Desire for the blond seemed to course through him. His own heartbeat echoed in his ears. Draco was seductive, powerful and intoxicating. The coldness of Draco's skin seemed to grow even colder in response to the heat he felt pouring out of his body. His head fell back baring his throat to the Vampire in response to the hypnotic sensuality of the kiss.

Draco flew several meters off the roof with Harry in his arms, his neck oddly luminescent against the lightning. His tongue licked along the throat of the raven-haired seeker. Harry moaned in response. Draco opened his mouth, his fangs flashing in the lightning. Harry heard a whisper from the Vampire.

"My sweet beloved I do wed thee to me for eternity."

Harry was senseless with desire an erection painfully pounding in his pants as Draco touched his neck with his fangs. He tenderly sank them into Harry's flesh then bit deeply. A scream of desire just made it past Harry's lips as Draco feed deeply of his love. They slowly spun in the night air, the wind of the storm whipping their cloaks about them. The world drifted away beneath them as the dark dance took them over.

The blood was therapy to Draco's broken soul. There was no doubt or question in the Vampires mind that this was his true mate. His body seemed to crumble and became one with the man in his arms. The blood of his love was coursing in his veins. The life, the power, the love filled his heart, which eagerly feed on the heat. Sensing his love at his edge he pulled his mouth away kissing the skin tenderly. He set them back on the roof and with a finger of fire carved Harry's name beside his own. Then they flew back inside Draco lay Harry down on his bed. Harry had yet to open his eyes as Draco began to undress him. Draco divested himself of his own garments and lowered himself onto Harry kissing every part of his body in a desperate desire to be even closer to this man who had just become his mate. He needed to be one with his love. Green eyes flickered open weakly.

"Harry, I consecrate myself to thee with my eternal love."

Harrys' mind reeled as Draco touched gently and caressed carefully every piece of skin he possessed. He then followed every touch and caress with his tongue. Harry quivered at the combination of cool touches and hot tongue. Draco touched him as though he was spun sugar that would fall apart at any whisper of breath. Still limp from the blood loss, Harry simply trembled, whimpered and moaned. He lay helpless to the gently loving man bringing him closer and closer to ecstacy Trust, love and desire pounded through his veins and cock. His voice was raw with emotion when he felt Draco prepare him. With a shudder he felt Draco enter him. The pain was mixed with pleasure and seemed to fit how the night had been. Draco slowly moved within him as the stinging sensation left him as his prostrate was rubbed. Harry's body seemed to move of its own volition sliding back onto his lover. A moan came from Draco at the movement. Harry vaguely felt his legs being lifted higher as Draco thrust into him repeatedly. Sure he'd been torn in two from neck to ass Harry was sure he had died. Then the stars erupted behind his eyes and he screamed out Draco's name. The next instant Draco screamed out Harry's name as he filled Harry with his seed. Harry could feel darkness over coming him. With a dim sense he felt Draco lick him clean of both orgasmic fluid and blood. He only heard one more thing before the darkness blanketed him.

"I love you Harry James Potter."


End file.
